


Summer Princess

by Crazy_Fangirl_Located_Here



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: (only my original characters are owned by me), F/M, I don't own the Iron Fey series, Love Triangles, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl_Located_Here/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl_Located_Here
Summary: My name is Princess Lealine of the Summer Court, third daughter of King Oberon and Queen Titania. My best friend in all of the Summer Court disappeared years ago on orders from my father. Without him, I am lost, falling for the icy Winter Prince. However, my inability to choose between them may mean I lose them both to my half-sister.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
*Lealine P.O.V.*

    The wyldwood was quiet today, just the quiet sounds of of satyrs chasing their unlucky prey, the occasional goblin war cry. My Pride of Guards were checking the area, looking for our prize catch. I am the best hunter in the Summer Court, and as a centerpiece for the upcoming Elysium celebration I was tracking down the elusive white stag. I captured the golden fox for last years Elysium and it please both the Summer and Winter Courts. Hunting was the only to pass the time since both of my best friends were becoming so insufferable lately…  
   

    “Princess!” My head guard Bria called out to me. I sheathed my twin swords and rose to my feet.  
   

    “What is it Bria?” My voice sounded tired, disinterested and almost angry.  
   

    “We’ve spotted something interesting…” She replied. A soft growl from my right side spurred her to answer the question I hadn’t asked yet. “What appears to be a human girl, kidnapped by goblins.”  
   

    “What’s a human doing in the wyldwood?” Bria and her twin brother Briar shrugged in unison.  
   

    “No clue princess, but they are planning to eat her.” I scowled, goblin tribes were always trying to eat everything that moved.  
   

    “Where?” I motioned to my lions who strode toward my large cinnamon colored horse.  
   

    “Just south of here, what are you doing princess?” Briar asked as I leaped nimbly into the saddle of my horse.  
   

    “It’s always good fun to go on a goblin hunt.” I grinned and watched the guards squirm under my predatory glare. “Let’s get going, the human doesn’t have long.” Bria shrugged at her brother and the other guards and pulled herself into the saddle of her own steed.  
   

    “We will provide distraction while you free the girl.” I nodded in response, though it wasn’t a question. My male fey guards mounted their horses and Bria led the way to the goblin camp. We stopped just outside as their chief stomped back in, holding something small and delicate in his fist, crushing it. I slipped my bow off my back and took aim with an arrow. “Princess, this was not the plan-” I cut off Briar.  
   

    “The plan is whatever I decide. Remember that Briar.” I replied and released the arrow. It zipped through the air and embedded itself in the skull of the goblin chief. He slumped to the ground and ceased to move. His followers went crazy as my guards spurred their horses into their clearing and slashed at the remaining goblins with their swords. The goblins chased them out of the camp and once most were gone I nudged my steed into a gallop into the clearing, taking my long black metal sword from its sheath and slashing at the cage that held the girl. She yelped in terror and tried to jump away from the blade but the confines of the cage prevented her. My slash and the concussive blast of Summer glamour that followed tore the cage in two, giving her plenty of room to escape. As she uncovered her face and locked eyes with me a knot formed in my stomach. She seemed familiar. My horse bucked and reared at her, not liking my change in energy. I settled him and a pair of amber eyes glinted at me from a nearby branch. I frowned back at the girl.  
   

    “You don’t belong here, get out before you get killed. You may not be saved next time.” I growled, the three lions flanking me growled to complete the message. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, too scared to reply. I spurred my horse toward the tree where a cait sith was waiting for me, grinning mischievously.  
   

    “Fancy seeing you here, Lady.” He purred.  
   

    “What is your plan with the girl?” I tilted my head, returning his feline stare.  
   

    “All will come to light soon, Princess Lealine.” The gray cait sith disappeared and reappeared a few steps from the girl. “This way human, you got lucky this time.” He snapped at her and started leading her out of the clearing and in a familiar direction. Once they disappeared from view my Pride returned.  
   

    “The cait sith is leading her toward Arcadia…” I said to Bria, she frowned in confusion at me.  
   

    “Why? She is human.” A scowl came across my face and Leo, my large male lion snarled in the direction the human went.  
   

    “I have a feeling I won’t like the answer.” I replied turning my horse in the opposite direction. “Come, this rescue put us off the stag’s path. We must hurry if we want to catch it and return in time for Elysium.” I pushed my horse into a gallop and the guards followed wordlessly behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2

*Meghan P.O.V.*

    Despite my days of hell in the kitchens as punishment from Titania, I still found myself enjoying the festivities of Elysium. The music was delightful and, while Grimalkin warned me to stay away from most of the food, the few things I did eat tasted absolutely wonderful. I couldn’t say the same for my half-siblings though. Evidently Oberon and Titania had two daughters, as opposed to Queen Mab’s three sons. Owlette, the oldest I guessed, wasn’t so bad. She seemed very intelligent and logical, but also had the cold side if Titania’s personality and didn’t talk much, as though everything was beneath her. She sat closest to Titania at the table with her younger sister Odessa on her left side. Now, Odessa, I knew I didn’t like. She was too much like the cheerleaders back home. Almost every word that came out of her mouth seemed to be gossip and she was extremely vain. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t smart, the glint in her eyes told me she knew she was beautiful and she also knew all the ways to use that to her advantage. She knew how to manipulate others and make them do her bidding and she definitely seemed to enjoy upsetting others and watching the drama that unfolded. However, what I couldn’t figure out is why there was another chair on my left side. They didn’t mention another sibling and didn’t say anything when I sat down to Odessa’s left. I figured I would ask Grim, who was sitting calmly on the floor beside me.

    “Hey, Grim?” I muttered down to the cat, trying to keep my voice low so Odessa wouldn’t hear me. The cat’s amber eyes stared up at me, seeming to be somewhat bored.

    “What is it human?” His voice matched his bored stare and he looked away to inspect something at his feet.

    “Why is there another place set at the table?” Grim contemplated the question for a moment, then stared back up at me, eyes shining with mischievous delight.

    “That will become clear soon, human.” He responded simply and turned his gaze to the entertainment, showing he was done with the conversation. Though his response left me even more confused and suspicious than I was before. The entertainment continued and next to me Odessa chattered endlessly about the fey playing music and she told me about her and Owlette’s husbands. Apparently to solidify an alliance if anything were to happen to any of the three rulers, Oberon and Mab married off her oldest sons and Oberon’s two daughters, though it was technically against the law for the Summer fey and Winter fey to have that kind of relationship. Owlette married Prince Sage of the Unseelie Court. Odessa didn’t think much of their relationship.

    “Theirs is purely political. They still call each other Prince and Princess.” She’d said. “I mean, Father and Mab defied Fey law for them to be together they can at least pretend they care about each other.” Owlette glared at her sister out of the corner of her eye. 

    “I, unlike someone at this table, didn’t beg to be married off because she like the way the Prince looked.” Owlette snapped, voice remaining cold and aloof while she scolded her sister. Odessa shrugged, grinning brightly, her clear blue eyes and hair that changed color like Titania’s shone under the moonlight, making her the most beautiful girl in the grove. Owlette rolled her sharp emerald green eyes turned away from her sister, her long golden hair reflecting the moonlight in a more subtly beauty than that of her sister. 

    “I didn’t beg, though certainly I’m not complaining. My husband is Prince Rowan over there.” She pointed to the middle boy in the line of Unseelie Princes, he was sitting to the left of the boy that chased Puck and me through the forest when we first came into Faery. Rowan grinned back at Odessa and winked, making her cheeks flush a delicate pink, somehow making her even more beautiful. Odessa turned back to me and smirked. “Though Prince Sage and Prince Ash aren’t exactly lacking in good looks, are they?” She looked back toward the other princes, her sister’s husband and the boy who’s sharp gaze sent shocks down my spine. She looked back at me and I realized she was waiting for an answer. I, ungracefully, stuttered through a response.

    “I-I suppose n-not.” I replied, trying to ignore how hot my face felt, knowing I was blushing bright red. Luckily, or unluckily considering what happens, horns sounded off near the entrance to the grove and there was the sound of about a dozens horses hooves clapping on the ground as a group of Seelie Knights, led by someone wearing a lion skin cloak, with the hood drawn up. I looked at Odessa for an explanation but she just grinned mischievously at me watched the knights ride in. A deep roar shook the grove as three lions, a male and two female, appeared from behind the horse whose rider wore the lion pelt. The lions stared at the table before their eyes settled on me and the male lion shook his mane and let out a deep rumbling growl. 

    “Leo, stand down.” The rider ordered and I frowned when the female voice registered as familiar. The lion and the lionesses continued to glare at me but they neither growled or attacked, instead laying down before the table of the fey royalty. The rider pushed off the hood and out came a wave of long tawny curls, the same color as the lions fur. The rider’s amber eyes scanned the table and her beautiful face turned into an angry scowl when she recognized me. I recognized her as well. She was the golden knight that rescued me from the goblins. Grim said he wasn’t sure who she was...I now get the feeling that he had lied. 

    “Lealine!” Odessa stood and greeted the girl. Her glare moved from me to the beautiful Princess. “How did the hunt go? Did you catch the White Stag?” Lealine’s expressions soured at the mention of the animal.

    “Unfortunately no...I was sidetracked by a stupid human girl that got herself kidnapped by a group of goblins.” Owlette frowned at this statement from the girl.

    “Why do you sound so upset by this? You will find the Stag, present it for the next Elysium.” 

    “I sound so upset, sister, because the girl that cost me my prize hunt is sitting at my place.” The words, clear and distinct, also managed to have such a menacing tone that Owlette flinched, though Odessa seemed to have expected this.

    “Sister?” I squeaked, hoping someone would explain her familiarity with the Princesses and why she had a place at this table for Elysium. Oberon stood, in the center of the table, and addressed me in front of both the Summer and Winter Courts.

    “Meghan Chase, meet Princess Lealine, third Princess of Summer and Lady of Lions.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Lealine P.O.V.*

    “Absolutely absurd, Odessa.” I growled, pacing. After Oberon’s announcement and my subsequent outrage, I was escorted out of the grove by Bria and Briar to my quarters. Where I was joined by my older sisters.

    “I told you it was a terrible idea Odessa.” Owlette frowned, annoyed at Odessa’s games and my rage.

    “I wasn’t sure Lealine would make it back in time for dinner and it would have been so rude to make our dear half sister sit a chair length away if you didn’t come Lealine.” Odessa smiled at me, feigning an apologetic look.

    “Don’t play me Odessa.” I snapped at the two female satyrs laced up my gown in the back before I whirled on my sister. “And don’t call her our sister. She’s a half breed bastard child.” 

    “Now that is enough Lealine. I understand you take issue with half breeds after what happened but-”

    “Don’t you dare tell me that I should accept her as one of us. She is human. She is the reason Robin hasn’t been here all these years. Father had him protecting his bastard.” Owlette's expression portrayed nothing at my interruption of her.

    “It is not Meghan’s fault you take issue with half breeds. And I know that half breed incident is the reason you added more Knights to the Pride. I know part of the reason you seem to hate Meghan so much even though you don’t know her at all is because father had Goodfellow protect her instead of you and that’s why you got hurt. Give her a chance Lealine.”

    “No. The only reason I will even stand by her without my swords is because I know she’s pathetic and can’t fight. She’s still a half breed.” I rested my hand on my stomach and took a deep breath. “She can still touch iron and she is still a danger.” 

    “Not every half breed carries around an iron dagger.” Odessa’s voice softened sympathetically.

    “I don’t care. Get out and she better not be in my seat when I come to the table or I will turn her into a deer and set my lions on her.” Leo, my male lion, Leah, his mate, and Lina, their daughter, all growled to emphasize my point as Owlette turned and left. Odessa hesitated a moment. “What Odessa?” 

    “Goodfellow arrived at court before Meghan arrived with the cait sith. He asked for you...before Father turned him into a bird.” My heart lept into my throat as my eyes widened.

    “He’s here? He’s in Arcadia?” I wouldn’t admit it later but the hope in my voice was obvious. 

     “Yes, I know you missed him. Perhaps you can convince father to let him out of the bird cage.” Odessa smiled warmly at me before taking her leave from my room. I let the satyrs place my gold chain choker around my throat before slipping on my deep golden flats and quickly leaving my room, flanked by the lions. Reentering the grove with all eyes on me I immediately walked toward my seat, pausing by Pucks bird cage and letting my fingers poke through the bars, Pucks beak nudged my fingers affectionately. I smiled at him widely.

     “I missed you Robin.” I giggled softly as he chirped at me. I was so happy to see him I barely heard Oberon’s words.

    “To your seat Lealine. Now that you made such a big deal about it. And get those lions out of here before they eat someone and start a war.” I rolled my eyes at his anger and felt a sly smirk creep over my face.

    “If anyone’s starting a war it’ll be your half breed.” I said as I walked behind him and Mother. Father didn’t respond but Mother grinned at me, letting me know she felt the same way about the half breed at the end of the table. I sat between her and Odessa at the Summer end of the table, attempting to keep the predatory grin off my face as I waved my hand and my lions transformed into small golden charms that attached themselves to my gold chain choker, laying motionless against the hollow of my throat.

    “Now that all of my daughters have been so kind as to join us, continue with the celebration.” Oberon waved his hand absentmindedly and the fey leaped to life, they’d all apparently been waiting to see what kind of showdown happened between me and the half fey to my left. Well they may be sorely disappointed as long as she behaves herself...I enjoyed the background noise the entertainment and celebration provided and wolfed down the food they placed in front of me, fresh kill was always good but nothing could beat the wine of my palace. My happiness was short lived however.

    “I wanted to thank you for saving me from the goblins.” The half breed, Meghan, leaned forward and turned toward me, obviously trying to get my attention.

    “Cait sith I assumed you were teaching her the ways of our people.” I said, pointedly looking at the cat by her feet and not her.

    “I am Lady. She is a slow learner.” He replied, purring softly. 

    “Well be sure to drive into her thick head not to thank people she does not want to owe a debt to.” 

    “I am sitting right here! And I owe you nothing, you chose to help me.” She snapped obviously irritated at my behavior. I leveled her with a sharp stare.

    “Do not speak directly to me, lest I turn you into a deer and hunt you down for fun.” I grinned, predatory and all teeth, almost a snarl. I went back to eating and drinking wine, still grinning until I noticed Ash walking over, it must be time for the dance. Owlette and Odessa will dance with their Unseelie husbands and I would dance with Ash. At least I assumed that was the plan until Ash bowed to the half breed.

    “May I have this dance Meghan Chase?” Meghan accepted Ash request and took his hand. Ash’s silver eyes met mine and lightning crackled followed by the loud rumbling of thunder, letting him know just what I thought of this move. Rowan bowed before Odessa and she took his hand before he even asked her to dance. Owlette motioned to Sage, who nodded and bypassed her to head straight for me. Dropping to one knee before me, he held out his hand.

    “Princess Lealine would you honor me with a dance?” I nodded and placed my hand in his. I rose from my seat and followed him to the dancefloor. He pulled me close and placed one hand on my lower back while the other grasped mine. “I am doing this because Owlette asked, not because I care about you.” 

    “I am not blind Sage, I know.”

    “Your sister was worried you’d electrocute a certain half breed should you be left alone at the table.”

    “I am still considering it. Not just the half breed. Your youngest brother will have quite the price to pay for the stunt he just pulled.” My voice lowered into a growl and Sage didn’t even seem phased by my rage.

    “Knowing you as well as he does I can only wonder at his motives, surely this will incur your wrath on the half breed far more than on him. I never got the chance to provide you with my condolences after the attack on your life.”

    “I don’t need condolences Sage. I need the half breed out of my court. I cannot relax until she is gone.” I didn’t want to talk about the attack he mentioned. “First, after the Unseelie Court leaves, I will demand she is searched and all iron removed from her possession. Then demand Father sends her back to her world with no memories of this place and Goodfellow will remain in Arcadia.”

    “Has Goodfellow been made aware of the attack? Does he know this is the reason for your rage against the half breed he’s protected for years?” Sage’s intelligent eyes searched mine while I frowned and averted my eyes. 

    “He doesn’t need to know I was almost killed because he left without so much as a note. He doesn’t need to know I was attacked while looking for him.” I replied curtly, slightly wishing Rowan had asked me to dance instead.

    “He cares about you, he deserves to know why your affections turned to Ash after the attack. And why you hate his best friend-”

    “She is not his best friend. He protected her, Robin Goodfellow was my best friend long before she even existed.” I unknowingly gripped his hand tighter in anger and his hand moved soothingly up and down my back.

    “I did not mean to upset you Lealine, I apologize for my callous words. But, if it makes you feel better, both Goodfellow and Ash are glaring at me, presumably for being so close to you.” A smiled formed over his lips at my wide grin. I giggled softly, trying to hide my obvious glee from their jealousy.

    “At least one good thing came of this.” Sage nodded in agreement and our one moment of of mutual joy was immediately shattered by a loud crash into the grove. Roars and loud noises followed and when we looked over, Sage immediately pushed me behind him as we got a good look at what was attacking the courts.

     “Chimera!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or message me with what you think! I'd really love to hear from anyone reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Meghan P.O.V.*

    I stood still as the monstrous Chimera, roaring with its dragon head, and clawing at the fey trying to get out of its way. Ash shoved me behind him and grabbed for his sword but was beat to the monster by 4 large streaks of gold. My eyes slowly adjusted and I could barely believe what I saw. Lealine, her beautiful golden dress ripped above the knees with a slit up the side to allow for easier movement, heaving a massive black broadsword with white streaks like lightning racing toward the Chimera with her three lions flanking her. 

    “Lealine!” Ash’s deep voice startled me and the Unseelie Prince couldn’t hide the outright fear on his face as he watched the Seelie Princess slam the side of her massive sword into the neck of the goat head, slicing a deep gash and covering her in blood. A sharp caw came from Pucks bird cage as he rattled the bars and bit at them in a vain attempt to free himself. Oberon, Titania and even Mab leapt to their feet, barking orders at their knights and warriors.

    “Seelie Knights!” Oberon roared. “Take aim and kill the beast!” He and Titania reached a hand out and massive roots broke through the ground and started winding themselves around the Chimera’s legs. 

    “Unseelie Warriors! Kill!” Icy Queen Mab ordered, the air dropping several degrees and ice forming around the Chimera’s paws. Owlette and Odessa started screaming at their personal guards to help Lealine before they laid eyes on their husbands, frozen in place watching Lealine singlehandedly battling the Chimera. 

    “Sage! Help her!” Owlette’s shrill voice startled both Prince Sage and Prince Ash into action and they ran straight for the beast. Prince Rowan grabbed Odessa around the waist and ran her back to the table before joining the fray. But the fight was over, Lealine didn’t even need the Prince’s, the Seelie Knights, or the Unseelie Warriors. The three Princes distracted the beast with a flurry of ice daggers while the Summer Princess sliced off the dragon head and finally brought the Chimera’s reign of terror to an end. She did not come out of the battle unscathed. No one noticed due to the Chimera blood coating her body but she had a deep gash down her chest to her stomach. She stumbled toward her parents and sister before suddenly pitching forward and crying out in anguish. Sage and Ash had to leap forward to catch her while Rowan called for a healer.

    “Lealine!” Titania raced around the edge of the table and toward her injured daughter, Oberon closely behind until a sharp caw and rattling distracted him. Puck the crow was making a lot of noise in his cage, obviously pleading to be let out. Oberon sighed.

    “Your punishment is not over Goodfellow.” He snapped his fingers and Puck flew out of the cage, changing back to human and rushing toward Lealine alongside Oberon. Mab motioned for her sons to step away though only Sage and Rowan obeyed, moving to their wives sides as Odessa outright sobbed and Owlette desperately clung to Sage, her whole body visibly shaking. 

    “Puck!” I called out, relieved to see him again and stood, planning to go to him until a grey fluffball got in the way.

    “Not now human. He will be relieved to speak with you but you must let him attend to her first. She needs him.” Grim spoke softly not wanting to interrupt the group clustered around Lealine’s barely moving body. Seelie healers rushed over clasping hands over the Princess and the rush of Summer glamour that came from them was staggering. All the Unseelie in the room flinched away from the warmth. Ash, who was closest went even paler than before and fell back away from Lealine, Puck laid her head in his lap in Ash’s place. 

    “All Seelie fey, hear your King!” Oberon stood and roared to the entire grove. “Lend the Princess your glamour. Help her survive this.” Owlette and Odessa rushed to their sister’s side and Odessa grasped Titania’s hand while Owlette grasped Pucks. Puck shot me a desperate look.

    “Meghan, you are Seelie fey as well. Help us.” He pleaded, Oberon nodded and turned toward me.

    “Please child, we need all the help we can get.” 

    “I don’t know how to use glamour…” I mumbled. 

    “Feel it inside of your soul, the warmth, the magic. It is within you, you are a child of Oberon same as us. Your sister needs you. She is difficult to handle and stubborn and rude but she is going to die unless you help us.” Odessa locked her bright blue eyes with mine and I found myself nodding.

    “I’ll do what I can.” I walked over quickly and Oberon and Puck each grabbed one of my hands. I could feel the warmth and magic coming from Lealine fading quickly. Before my eyes the pale skin over her stomach chest and arms turned into a terrible mess of red raised scars that looked like burns. Pucks grip on my hand tightened but didn’t let go or stop giving strength to Lealine until her newest wound stopped bleeding and the healers wrapped bandages around it. Then all hell broke loose. Puck leapt to his feet and grabbed Ash by his shirt.

    “What were you thinking letting her fight a Chimera by herself?! Too busy making her jealous to pay attention her her getting her chest slashed open?!” Sage and Rowan shoved the boys apart while Ash defended himself.

    “You know how good of a fighter she is! She didn’t need my help, I was trying to stay out of her way!” 

    “She was showing off because you didn’t ask her to dance! She was mad and wasn’t thinking clearly! It was obvious to everyone except you Snowball!” Puck struggled against Sage for a moment longer before becoming absolutely still. Sage stepped back but kept his hands in front of Pucks chest in case he surged forward again.

    “She didn’t even cry out...I didn’t know she was injured.” Ash’s quiet voice was full of regret and pain. 

    “Of course she didn’t. Lealine’s got the pride of a lion she’d never let everyone know she’d been hurt.” Owlette said, voice shaking with despair. 

    “Why is she covered in Iron Scars?” Pucks usually mischievous voice dripped with venom and malice toward the Winter Prince. 

    “What are Iron Scars?” The fey around me froze in place at my question and sent each other nervous looks. Owlette reached over her unconscious sister to grip my hand and drew my attention to the red burn scars on Lealine’s body.

    “These are Iron Scars. Iron burns faeries, and if the wound is bad enough glamour will not heal it.”

    “Save the lesson for later Owls, how did she get them? They were not there the last time I saw her body.” Ash’s jaw clenched at Pucks offhand comment about seeing Lealine’s body. 

    “She was looking for you Goodfellow.” Ash’s words gave a new meaning to the word chilling. “You left to protect the girl without telling her. She woke up in bed without you and went searching by herself in the wyldwood. No Pride of Guards, no lions. She was found by a gang of half breeds who punished her for being Oberons daughter the way they were punished for being half breeds so they tortured her with iron daggers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts, questions, concerns or ideas! I'll give credit to anyone's ideas that I use/like. Love you readers!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Lealine P.O.V.*

    “When were you planning to tell me you almost died?” Pucks thinly veiled anger made me rather reluctant to meet his eyes. “You know, I was wondering why there was double the amount of Guards in the Pride but I thought ‘No it was probably Oberons idea, Lea would have mentioned an attack in one of the several hundred letters we exchanged while I was gone’ but apparently I was wrong because you never did. You killed me with details about what you and Snowball were doing but it never crossed your mind that I would care to know you were almost murdered?!” Bria scowled at Puck for yelling at me and the trio of lions sent him half hearted growls, but they probably agreed with him. They weren't with me when I was attacked, they must understand how helpless and guilty Puck must feel. 

    “You had orders from father...you would have come right home if I told you.”

    “Of course I would have! Meghan would have been fine for a few days while I came back for you!” Pucks voice radiated pain and I visibly winced. 

    “Father wouldn’t have liked you abandoning his bastard to come play nursemaid for me.” I replied coldly. Father was noticeably, staying out of my lovers quarrel with Puck. I was still irritated Father and my sisters had let the half breed into my chambers while I was unconscious. She was gone now, thank goodness. 

    “Stop that!” I had to say, being yelled at by Puck in front of Mother, Father, Owlette, Odessa, and Ash was bad enough. I did not want the half breed to see me this helpless too. “Stop talking about her like that! She didn’t ask for this and she certainly didn’t attack you. I understand now why you dislike her but it’s undeserved. Please Lea, lay off her. She’s been through enough.” Puck said sincerely, kneeling by the bed to gently clasp my hand. I gripped his hand tightly. 

    “She’s been through enough?!” The exclamation made my chest burn but I was too angry to let the pain stop me. “She sat in my place for Elysium in front of both courts, made me lose the white stag, danced with Ash in my place, and then you all humiliated me by showing off the Iron Scars and asking her, a half breed, to help heal me in front of everyone!” I sat up and yelled, my anger distracting me from the pain but only for a second before it slammed back into my chest, making me cry out. Puck pushed me back down gently but quickly.

    “Lea I am sorry! I’m sorry I wasn’t here to protect you and I’m sorry you feel embarrassed but your life is infinitely more important to me. I would have done anything to save it. I needed you to live Lea, please understand that.” He begged and I suddenly felt very silly, screaming at him for being worried about me and making sure I survived the Chimera. I reached up and gently rested my palm on his cheek.

    “I do understand, I apologize for my rage...and for not telling you about the attack.” My voice was quiet, sincere and very apologetic. Pucks mouth twitched into a small smile before reaching up and intertwining his fingers with mine and cradling my hand against his cheek. Ash’s scoff shattered the peace of the moment.

    “You have nothing to apologize for Lealine. If he had just written you a note telling you he had orders from Oberon you would have been safe at court arguing with your father and not out in the Wyldwood looking for him. Puck should feel responsible for-” Puck dropped my hand back to the bed and stood, glowering at Ash.

    “I should feel responsible? Where were you Snowball? You were so hell bent on taking her from me in some twisted revenge for Ariella’s death but I haven’t heard why you left her alone, when I was out of the way no less, long enough for her to be tortured.” 

    “I was on my way to Arcadia. Who do you think saved her from the half breeds? It certainly wasn’t you. I was coming her to see her when I heard her screams. I found her being carved up like a piece of meat by the exiles and killed them. So, you see, I was here for her. I saved her life. You abandoned her, Goodfellow.” My heart clenched at Ash’s harsh words, but I couldn’t see Pucks reaction to them.

    “And yet she’s still not engaged to you. How hard are you pushing Mab if it still hasn’t happened? Dessa got married to Rowan within a month but I’ve been gone years and Lea’s still not yours. Losing your edge Your Royal Iciness? Or maybe you just can’t make her fall for you, can’t make her pick you over me? Is that why you danced with Meghan instead? Trying to make Lea jealous? You should know that doesn’t work. She’d sooner let you go than lower herself to fighting for you.” 

    “Stop it both of you! You’re both so insufferable! Neither of you made me fall for you, it is and always will be my choice. Now get out all of you!” I screamed, and Bria ushered them out while my lions jumped onto the bed and Lina, the smallest of the three, curled up right next to me laying her head on the pillow next to me. Tears filled my eyes and Puck shot me a sorrowful look.

    “Sorry kitten..” The two words were all he got out before Bria pushed him out of my room with the others and closed the door. Then, for the first time in years, I cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment questions, concerns, ideas or just what you think so far! Lots of love and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Lealine P.O.V.*

    Well my half breed half sister disappeared, along with the cait sith. I was rather thrilled though a bit irritated since Father sent Puck to go get her so I was healed up from the Chimera attack and all alone once more since Ash left with his brothers and Queen Mab once I started feeling better. Getting my strength back became my first priority and I had some pent up anger left over at the half breed so I figured I would hit two birds with one stone and fight something. But I wasn’t allowed to go very far so, wandering around my home I came across a small pond. 

    “Huh…” A sly grin formed on my lips as I scanned the ground at my feet for a stone. I found a decent size rock and picked it up. Raising it above my head I scanned the water for ripples from the kelpie. Seeing some, I slammed the rock down into the water onto what I hoped was the kelpies head. An angry yell emanated from beneath the surface of the water before the pond exploded. I smirked, preparing for a fight by stepping out of my hunting boots and pulling off my simple black blouse and pants, they would just slow me down in the water. I grabbed my black sword, Thundercrash, that delivers concussive blasts of summer glamour when it lands a hit, giving it its name and completely naked, dove into the pond. The chilly water didn’t exactly feel great on my Iron Scars but I pushed the pain out of my mind and focused on the kelpie in front of me, furiously snarling at me. “Come get some pony.” The kelpie reared and lashed it’s hooves at me before diving forward. I hurriedly swam out of the was and turned under the water to slash at its legs. Pained noises from above told me I hit my mark. I swam back to the surface and pushed my long golden hair out of my face and swung my sword at the kelpies head while it attempted to bite me. The slash from the blade and the burst of glamour that followed left me breathless and the kelpies pained cry slowly disappeared from the air as it died. I panted softly and swam back toward the bank where my clothes and other sword lay. I hauled myself up onto the bank and tossed my sword ahead of me before I noticed my clothes were gone. I lowered myself back down into the water and looked around suspiciously. 

    “You know Lea, I never pegged you as the skinny dipping type.” My face flushed red when I recognized the voice. “And really? Fighting kelpies for sport?” I turned and spotted my best friend sitting on a rock jutting out over the water.

    “Robin! You’re home!” I swam toward him, grinning widely. “May I be so bold as to hope your return is permanent this time?” Puck chuckled softly, running a hand through his spiky, crimson hair.

    “You may be so bold, however you would be wrong my dearest. I need your help.” 

    “To find her? No.” I started running my fingers through my hair, now that it was wet and straight it reached down to my hips. 

    “Lealine you’re the best hunter and tracker in the summer court if anyone can find her and the damn cat it’s you.”

    “Just because I can find them doesn’t mean I want to. I can’t stand her Puck.” I muttered, trying not to feel silly talking about my feelings with the Summer Prankster.

    “Please, Lea. For me. Please help me find her.” My heart sank to my stomach at his words.

    “You care for her…” My voice was quiet, almost scared for his answer. 

    “What? Lea, not like that, she’s my friend. If I don’t find her Oberon’s gonna kill me. I need your help Lea.” He pleaded with me, eyes shimmering with hope that I’d say yes.

    “Alright.” He jumped up in excitement. “But! I have conditions!” I snapped, dampening his excitement. 

    “Alright, what conditions? They better not be hurting Meghan because that will get me in trouble, not you.” I rolled my eyes. 

    “I do not wish to harm her...as fun as it would be all it would do is land me in a century long lecture from Father.”

    “So what are your conditions Lea?” I bit my lip, hesitating before speaking.

    “Do you still care for me? The way you did before you left?” My chest burned in anxiety as I awaited his answer. His gaze softened toward me and he smiled faintly.

    “You know I do.”

    “Prove it.” It was a demand but my soft voice made it sound more like a question. In response Puck stood up and yanked his dark green shirt over his head and stepped out of his boots, leaving his pants on, and dove headfirst into the pond. I felt is arms around my waist before his head broke the surface mere inches in front of me.

    “You’re jealous.” His hands held my hips gently but tightly, keeping us both above the surface. I cupped his face in my hands gently.

    “How could I not be...You’re trying so hard to find her, Ash danced with her. I can’t lose you both.” I whimpered, hands moving to tangle in his bright hair.

    “You’re gonna have to try a lot harder to get rid of me kitten.” His smooth, warm voice made my heart race and the next second his lips were on mine, kissing me like his life depended on it. I kissed him back just as greedily, it had been years since I’d felt his kiss and I’d missed the feeling. We kissed and clung to each other until we couldn’t stay above water anymore. Puck laughed at our struggled and hauled me to the edge of the water and pulled me onto the small beach so my back rested against the sand. He grinned at me and leaned down to kiss me softly. “You are absolutely beautiful Lealine.” My heart pounded at his words, my blood burning in veins. 

    “You win, I’ll help you find her. But we don’t leave until the morning. We have some lost time to make up for.” I smirked up at my trickster and he grinned down at me.

    “Agreed.” He leaned down and kissed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! As always, questions, comments, concerns, and ideas are welcome! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Lealine P.O.V.*

    When one hears stories of the infamous Summer Prankster Robin Goodfellow, they wouldn’t expect to hear that he enjoys cuddling. A lot. He is a massive cuddlebug. After our night together, we fell asleep in each other's arms exactly how I remembered. Me, wrapped in his arms cuddled into his chest with his cheek resting against the top of my head. I had woken up just as the sun started shining through my window, we must have forgotten to close the curtains last night..oops. Anyway I was content to lie here in Puck's arms forever, avoiding what I’d promised him. Hunting down my half breed sister might be fun but once we found her? Unlikely...but I did agree to help Puck. I wasn’t I was just way too comfortable in bed with him to leave now...or wake him. He looked so peaceful for once. Those lips that are always ginning mischievously or smirking wickedly were so soft and gently against my lips and skin. Those wonderful lips were sed into an adorable little frown while he slept. His face was so calm, so relaxed, he even appeared younger, more like the boy Meghan must have known. Though I hoped desperately she never saw him like this. My hope he would stay sleeping for the remainder of the morning was short lived as his arms tightened around my waist and I noticed his eyes flutter open. He spotted me looking up at him and grinned at me.

    “Good morning my little kitten.” I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname he gave me years ago and smiled back up at him. Before I could reply he pushed his lips against mine in an achingly slow kiss. Then, just as suddenly as he kissed me he pulled back, leaving me breathless. 

    “That’s what I call a good morning.” I panted softly, cuddling closer to him and giggling softly. Puck grinned happily at me and pushed me onto my back keeping himself propped up on his forearms above me. 

    “Please tell me Snowball hasn’t gotten to see this side of you yet. Tell me you’re still mine.” I sighed softly and reached up to run my fingers through his bright hair.

    “I have always been yours. I care about Ash, of course, but not the way I care for you. And I will never stop caring for you, you are my light in the dark. The humor in my seriousness. Without you, Robin Goodfellow, I would never laugh. No promise of revenge from a winter prince will change that. As long as you love me, I will love you.” I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling my heart beat hard against my chest. Puck pressed himself closer to me and I grinned, letting his lips pull away from me gently.

    “I will show you just how much I love you after we find Meghan.” I frowned and looked up at him.

    “Please, don’t say her name when you’re in bed with me…” Puck’s gentle laughter made me scowl deeply and push him off me so he was on his back beside me as I sat up. 

    “I can’t believe you’re jealous. You two are so different.” I ignored my deep blush and ran my fingers through my messy blonde hair, separating it into two halves so I could braid it since we would be half breed hunting today. “I mean, you manage to make Iron Scars sexy, or did I not make that clear last night?” My face flamed at his words. 

    “You did indeed make that clear. But it’s beside the point. You had years with her...human years. Much more time than you would have had with me, had Father sent another to guard you.” 

    “You think my feelings toward you changed because I guarded her?” 

    “It’s not outside the realm of possibility Robin! At least acknowledge that! Don’t make me out to be a silly jealous girl, you intended to marry me. Then you left. Imagine what that put me through. Besides the physical pain from the half breeds torture. The pain you put me through by leaving without a word. I thought you no longer loved me. I thought that was your way of telling me you changed your mind. You should be glad I didn’t track you down in the human world and demand an answer because I would not have been kind had I found you with her.”  I rose from the bed and dressed quickly, black pants and shirt, and began to gather my armor.

    “Whoa kitten slow down. I do intend to marry you, not intended. Protecting Meghan for Oberon was the last hoop I needed to jump through before he allowed me to. That’s why I didn’t tell you. Incase something happened, say she died, and your father no longer allowed me to marry you. I didn’t want to get your hopes up before I could actually make it happen. So don’t you dare think I left because I didn’t love you.” I finished braiding my hair and turned back toward the bed where Puck was sitting up, face red and chest heaving from his anger at my words. “I love you more than anything in the Nevernever. Please don’t ever doubt that.” I lowered my head in shame and sat on the bed next to him.

    “I should never have doubted your feelings. My jealousy and fear blinded me. I hope you can forgive me Robin.” My voice was soft, maybe even scared. Puck reached over and pulled me to him, smoothing a hand over the ridges of my braids.

    “Of course I do. I get just as jealous about you and Snowball.” He pressed a kiss to my temple and I smiled, happy in his embrace. “Now that we have our relationship and abandonment drama solved, let’s go find us your half sister and a damn cat.” I laughed softly, rising to put on my armor.

    “Just promise you’ll put on some clothes. If you don’t want Ash seeing me like that then Meghan doesn’t see you like this either.” Puck smirked at me, making me blush.

    “That’s my little lion. Demanding as always.” He rose and grabbed pants and a simple shirt from the drawer I kept for him in my room. “Aw, babe, you never got rid of my drawer?” I rolled my eyes at him.

     “I had hope you still cared for me you know. I didn’t want to think you didn’t.” I adjusted my breastplate and gauntlets while he dressed and began to lace up my boots alongside him. I finished first and grabbed my lion pelt cloak, quickly fastening it over my shoulders and looking at him. “By the way, you never told me. What is the half breed doing here in the first place?”

     “Looking for her brother, he was replaced by a changeling. She wants him back and she didn’t like the other options so she came here to find him.”

    “Let me guess, after we find her you want my help finding the boy as well?” 

    “You read my mind kitten.” I frowned and looked over at him, sighing softly.

    “My fee is much higher for lost humans. Are you prepared to pay such a price?” He smirked.

    “If your price was anything like the price I paid last night for your help finding Meghan, I will pay it tenfold.” 

    “Then let’s get started. I wish to find the humans and collect my payment from you as soon as possible Robin.” I grinned, as he stood and we began to walk to the stables. 

    “You’ll get your payment my little lion. I’ll make sure of it.” Puck stopped me at the door of the stables and pulled me into the kind of kiss that made it hard to stand, much less think about anything other than the feeling of his lips on mine. Then he pulled back and kept walking, leaving me blushing and breathless behind him. “Let’s go find us some humans, Lealine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would love to hear any thought you guys have on the story. Any feedback is appreciated and I hope you are enjoying the story! Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Meghan P.O.V*

    Ash, Grim, and I were making our way through the wyldwood until they started acting strange. Casting glances behind them and giving each other concerned looks. I didn't understand what was going on until two horses lept out of the trees, causing Grim to disappear and Ash to grab me around the waist and pull me to the ground hard as the horses reared and whinnied. 

    “Whoa!” A female voice rang out and I saw Ash’s eyes widened as he recognized it. I did too. Princess Lealine.

    “Alright Princess, enough running around the wyldwood. Time to head back to Acadia.” And Puck, apparently. Damn.

    “I was hoping her dislike for you would keep her from assisting Goodfellow in finding you.” Ash muttered.

    “Well apparently you were wrong, Prince.” Grim said, very matter of fact.

    “Keep your mouth shut cait sith.” Ash growled. Grim simply disappeared in response and reappeared behind Lealine on her massive cinnamon colored horse.

    “Prince Ash. Do I need to charge you with kidnapping the half bred or will you hand her over willingly?” Lea’s angry voice made Ash straighten up and flash her a smile. 

    “Oh come on Lea, you don’t want her in Court with you. Wouldn’t you prefer she comes with me to Mab?” Lea’s scowl twitched, letting everyone know she would indeed prefer it. 

    “It is not my decision. I am simply the tracker. Puck was sent to bring her to Arcadia.” Lea answered simply, Puck grinning beside her.

    “I told you Princeling. Making Lea jealous doesn’t work, besides she’s doing this as a personal favor to me.” Ash’s eyes narrowed.

    “What did you give her in return? She just adores gift, just ask what kind of jewels I gave her from Mab’s vaults.” Ash smirked when Lea visibly blushed in response while Puck scowled at Ash.

    “I gave her nothing besides the pleasure of my company for the night.” The wild grin that took over Puck’s lips dared Ash to top that. Ash’s eyes glinted dangerously and he reached for his sword. 

    “Get off the horse Goodfellow and we’ll settle this the easy way.” Puck leaped nimbly to the ground and brandished his daggers, spinning them wickedly. 

    “If you think you can actually win Snowball.” Ash pulled his sword in response and slashed at Puck while Puck sliced the air with his daggers. A flash of gold streaked through the air and the next second the blades clashed together with a ringing sound. The boys flew back away from each other and standing, swords drawn, in the spot where their blades would have clashes, was Lealine. A deep scowl etched into her features, she slammed her swords into the ground at the boy's feet. The black sword stuck out of the ground directly in front of Ash and the pulse of summer glamour that resonated around the sword made him flinch and cover his face. Puck scrambled away from the white sword that was sending out small lightning bolts. 

    “Lea!” They yelled in unison, proceeding to glare at each other. 

    “Stop fighting. We are here for the half breed, Robin, not this stupid feud. Let’s get her and return to Arcadia.” Puck frowned but Lea didn’t notice as she’d turned her piercing amber stare to me, and I finally got a decent look at my half sister since her injury at Elysium. “You have caused much trouble for me half breed. Now let’s go.” She snarled. Her golden blonde hair was done in two long french braids that reached down past her ribs, the ends tied off with black ribbon. She wore simple black pants and a blouse and black leather boots. The high collar of her golden armor hid the awful red Iron Scars that everyone now knew about. 

    “I’m not leaving.” I stated. Her harsh amber glare turned my blood to ice and sent shivers down my spine. “I have to find my brother.” She picked up the white sword from in front of Puck and growled a response. 

    “I don’t care about your human sibling. You will leave this realm. Forever.” Her voice was low and steady, but with such a menacing tone that would make an entire biker gang back off. I would not get any sympathy from her evidently. So I tried Puck.

    “Puck, you promised we’d rescue Ethan. I have to find him.” Bad idea. 

    “You did what?!” Lealine’s sharp voice pierced the air though this time directed at Puck. He flinched and sent me an irritated glare. “You told me we were to find and bring her back. I’m not looking for some lost little boy.”

    “You don’t have to kitten. We bring her back and discuss the boy with Lord Pointy Ears-” Lea cut him off.

    “You have pointed ears Puck.” He scowled.

    “Not the point. Dear old dad will probably say no but seeing as you don’t want to help, we don’t have another choice. Besides if Oberon does agree he’ll send you anyway.” 

    “He can do whatever he wants. I’m not helping her.” Lea’s hand tightened on her sword like she expected a fight. Puck walked over to her and cupped her face in both hands. 

    “The sooner she finds her brother the sooner Oberon sends her home. That’s what you want right?” Lea seemed flustered and uncomfortable until she noticed my eyes on them. She straightened up, grabbed Puck by the front of his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t resist, moving his hands to hold the back of her head. She pulled back, trying to keep composed while Puck was absolutely breathless. 

   “I’ll help. But I am doing this for you, not her. And you owe me Robin.” With that, Lea picked up her black sword from in front of Ash, who raised an eyebrow at her behavior and Lea actually blushed in response. She swung up onto her horse and grabbed the reins.

   “We’ll have to double up on horses if we want to make good time.” Ash said, rising to his feet.

    “I’ll go with Puck! Ash can ride with Lea.” I said, starting to make my way toward Puck’s large gray steed when both Puck’s and Lea’s eyes widened in alarm. 

    “No!” The exclaimed together. Ash rolled his eyes.

    “You want to take Meghan, Lealine?” Lea met Ash’s eyes looked like riding with me was the last thing she wanted to do.

    “Pucks horse is bigger, he can handle the weight, besides, Forrester doesn’t like you Ash.” As if on cue the massive cinnamon horse whinnied in Ash’s direction and stomped angrily at the dirt beneath its hooves. Ash shot me a sympathetic look and swung up onto Pucks horse, somehow managing not to touch Puck at all. I sighed and walked over to Lea’s horse and without a word, Lea reached down and hauled me up onto the horse in front of her.

    “Ow! A warning would have been nice!” I snapped as she got the reins around me so I didn’t have to do anything.

    “You staying in the human world would have been nice as well but we don’t always get what we want.” She replied coldly. 

    “We’re heading to Tir Na Nog Lealine.” Ash called forward and the golden girl nodded, spurring her horse into a gallop while Grim got comfy between us. Ash and Puck followed on the other horse. 

    “Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you. I didn’t ask for my brother to get kidnapped or for Oberon to be my father.” I craned my neck to see the catlike faery behind me.

    “You are a half breed. You are...I would say dangerous but we both know you’re not. You have the potential to be though. You are not allied with Summer or Winter and are powerful in many ways. Say you get kidnapped by the Winter court, you would be a powerful pawn against Oberon since he cares so damn much about you. But you can also touch iron and as you saw from my scars, iron is dangerous. I don’t hate you by any means, I dislike that you appear more important in father’s eyes, that you can wield the one weapon I fear above all else. And currently that you are the only thing that stands in the way of my future with Robin. So you may not have done anything intentionally to me but you have the potential to completely destroy me. Physically and emotionally.” Her voice grew soft toward the end when she mentioned Puck.

    “You really care for him don’t you?” I mumbled, half expecting her not to respond, or even worse, shove me off the horse.

    “Of course I do. He makes me laugh, smile, enjoy life. He taught me that not everything has to be serious, it’s ok to play pranks and joke. We used to hunt and adventure together. I would have so much fun I didn’t want to return to the Summer Court. He let me stop playing Princess and be an adventurer. I love him for helping free that side of me. I always will love him.” Her usually stoic expression grew wistful as she spoke and her eyes shimmered with longing. Longing for Puck? Vulnerable, like this, she appeared even more beautiful than the night of Elysium. If this is the girl Puck knows, it’s obvious why he fell for her. She’s beautiful, strong, smart, loyal and about a million other things that made her infinitely better than every girl at school, myself included. 

    “I don’t intend to take him from you…” I said, hoping if she knew that she’d be a bit less hostile.

    “Then go home. Live your life. Die happy. Or you will always be something else he has to take care of before he can be with me.” She became cold and distant once more so I knew the time for talking was over. I turned my attention to the quickly passing trees as we rode on toward the home of the Winter Court. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long. As always, leave any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas in the comment box! Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wow has it been a while (I am so sorry), everything just got so crazy for me I kind of just lost inspiration for this story. I am proud to report some of that inspiration is back and I will really do my best to keep writing this. I hope people are still reading this after so long and if you are I really love you so please please comment and tell me what you think/want to happen next and I'll try to make it happen!

*Lealine P.O.V.*

  You know, I might have overreacted when they brought up the half breeds brother, given that Puck told me about it earlier. He didn’t, however, tell me he promised to find the child. Since our promises are taken very seriously I wish he had told me beforehand so I knew there was no way I was getting out of this...dammit. I drummed my fingers anxiously on the rock I was perched on while my horse and Puck’s drank from the pond we sat at. I wasn’t in the habit of abusing my horse so I stopped to let Forrester take a short break and since Meghan was with me the boys had no choice but to stop as well. Puck claimed the horses were fine but a glare from me quickly shut up his protests. The silence surrounding our group spoke volumes about how we all felt about the current situation, though the quiet was interrupted by Meghan continually asking Grim questions about the plan. There was no plan. Absolutely no one thought this through. 

  “How long is this going to take?” Meghan asked, obviously trying (and failing) to keep her voice down to not incur more of my wrath. She almost fell off Forrester when I stopped him suddenly for the break, Ash had smirked faintly but Puck scowled at me. I didn’t apologize.

  “Depending on how many breaks we have to stop for it could take a couple days.” Pucks usually joking voice broke our period of silence with an annoyed glance in my direction. 

  “I’d prefer to not have my horse pass out from thirst while I’m riding it, thank you very much.” I snapped, resisting the urge to throw something at Puck. 

  “It wouldn’t take as much time, you know, if we simply went back to the human world and found a trod leading directly to Tir Na Nog.” Ash said, for once not trying to piss off Puck.

  “Then why aren’t we doing that?” Meghan asked, and now I had to resist the urge to throw something at her. 

  “Some of us don’t do as well in the human world as a certain half breed does.” I growled, picking up my lion skin cloak and draping it back over my shoulders. I returned my swords to their sheaths at my hips and replaced my bow and quiver back in the saddle bag. I’d gone searching for something to eat but had found very little, not even a decent sized deer to feed all of us. 

 “Lea, don’t start.” Puck pleaded but it wasn’t me he should have asked.

 “Well, what does that matter? It’s not like we’ll be there long enough for you guys to get mugged or something. Besides most human weapons aren’t iron.” As usual, she didn’t have a clue what we were talking about.

  “I didn’t mean weapons, though those are a cause for worry. I simply meant being in the human world, surrounded by technology, and iron would be detrimental to us just by breathing the air. Your world is toxic to us, it’s not just my prejudice that makes me dislike your world.” I flipped one of my braids over my shoulder since it kept getting in my way while I adjusted Forrester’s saddle.

  “We wouldn’t be there long enough for their world to really affect us, besides don’t you have fey contacts in the human world Lea?” Ash asked, trying to be helpful and I found myself wishing I had thrown things at Meghan and Puck so I could throw something at Ash now. 

  “Of course I have contacts. Just like you do Ash. Though mine tend to be a bit more trustworthy.” He rolled his eyes at my comment, though he didn’t deny it. 

  “Then we’ll use one of your contacts. The human world won’t kill us instantly, you’ll be fine.” Ash walked over to stand beside me, pleading softly with me. “Lea it’s the fastest way to get there and find the sibling and get her out of your hair.” He reached forward and brushed a curl that fell out of my braid behind my ear. I blushed at his touch and instantly felt guilty, not even having to see Puck’s face to know he’d be furious with Ash for that. 

  “Fine,” I snapped, wanting this conversation to be over. “Grim, where’s the nearest trod?” The cat blinked back at me, amusement in his eyes. He motioned toward a hill that was a mile or two away.

  “At the top of that hill, Princess.” He leapt onto Forrester’s back and curled up comfortably near the back of my saddle. Meghan and I agreed she would ride behind me this time, given she was prone to tugging on Forrester’s mane and he certainly didn’t appreciate that. 

  “Ash, help Meghan up.” I swung easily up into the saddle after moving it forward slightly so Meghan wouldn’t fall off. 

  “Wow, that’s the first time you’ve used my name.” She said, flashing a triumphant smile. Puck smirked.

  “It may very well be the last, now that you’ve pointed it out.” I flashed my infamous feral grin and watched the smile melt off Meghan’s face. She frowned as Ash helped her up into the saddle.

  “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.” She said, the nervousness blatant in her voice. I twisted in the saddle and noticed her hands awkwardly gripping the back of the saddle, near my hips. I frowned and grabbed her wrists, wrapping her arms around my waist. I didn’t need to look at her to know she probably had a terrified expression. Puck howled with laughter as he got into his saddle, Ash right behind him. Ash, being Ash, didn’t have to hold onto Puck to stay on the horse. Meghan pointed this out. “Ash doesn’t have to hold on.”

  “Ash isn’t going to fall off and get trampled. Just relax and hold on, I don’t like it either.” I sighed, exasperated. I didn’t wait for any sarcastic comments from Puck and spurred Forrester into a gallop. Meghan yelped and tightened her arms around my waist, nearly squishing Grim between us. He hissed in annoyance but moved closer to me to accommodate her anyway. It was a relatively short ride, thankfully, with Meghan cowering against my back. Her hands gripped her own forearms tightly, nearly crushing my waist. Ash, having got down from Puck’s horse already, coaxed her down from Forrester after I yanked her arms from around me. 

  “You don’t have to be so rough Lea.” Puck chastised, I rolled my eyes at him. 

  “I wasn’t going to let her fall, there was no need for her to squeeze that hard.” I waved my hand at the horses and, just like with my lions, they disappeared and came back as charms on the chain circling my neck. 

  “What does it matter? We have a job to do.” Grim said, annoyed as ever, perched on a tree branch over our heads. “This way.” He started walking, fading in and out of view and I heard Meghan mutter something about him, I didn’t really care what. He led us to an opening between two trees. 

  “Who’s going first?” Puck smirked, I scowled at him. He chuckled and nudged my shoulder “C’mon little lion, aren’t you supposed to be the brave one?” I rolled my eyes and shoved him toward the opening. 

  “You go first then.” He grinned and lunged forward, grabbing my hand, before pitching himself backwards and through the trod. Unfortunately, bringing me with him. “Dammit Robin!” I snapped, once we were through and on a cold, hard, concrete floor of some warehouse. He was laughing and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me over him. 

  “Awww, kitten, are you really mad at me?” He leaned up and touched his forehead to mine. “I should be mad at you, actually, letting Snowball do that with me standing right there.” I blushed brightly.

  “You know things happened between us while you were gone…” I didn’t want to start an argument and the darkening of his expression wasn’t a good sign. However, he was far more understanding that I could have been in the same situation.

  “I can’t blame you for getting feelings for him...I did just leave without telling you, and he saved your life, and he can give you all the expensive jewels that I can’t.” I didn’t get a chance to respond, as a set of cold hands grasped around my ribs, just above Pucks hands, and lifted me to my feet. Ash’s chilled expression greeted my surprise.

  “The cait sith says we’re in the human city of Detroit. Now can we go or did you two want to lay on the concrete some more?” His question, obviously redundant, left a chill in the air as he stalked toward the door. My heart followed him, what a hypocrite I am. I asked Puck not to flaunt his relationship with Meghan while I rubbed Ash’s face in ours.  

  “Ash! Wait!” A hand closed around my wrist as I attempted to follow him. Puck’s hand.

  “Let him go kitten. He’ll get over it.” I sighed, annoyed as well as guilty now. 

  “You don’t understand! I care about both of you. Would you want to see me with him like that?!” I snapped and Puck’s smirk twitched into a scowl.

  “Of course not Lea, how could you even ask that?” He snarled, hating the image I put in his head about me and Ash. 

  “Because you two don’t understand how much I care about you both. And you hurting each other hurts me!” I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I did something stupid. “I have a contact in Detroit. Let’s go.” I turned and led the group outside, where we found Ash waiting by the door. He didn’t say anything as I led everyone down the street and around the corner. The sidhe I knew here lived in the middle of downtown, she ran a glitzy nightclub. She wasn’t the owner of the trod though, that was her boss. Whom we’d have to ask for permission to use the trod and, unfortunately, he didn’t owe me a favor. I pretended not to hear Meghan’s hushed conversation with Grim about what had happened in the warehouse. Obviously the cait sith didn’t care about gossiping while we were walking right in front of him. Thought, he didn’t know the full story so all he could tell Meghan was Ash and Puck had been fighting over me for more than a few years. Though I started getting mad when he started speculating on reasons. I glared over my shoulder at him and he blinked back at me lazily.

  “Yes, Princess?” The amusement in his voice was insufferable. 

  “You best shut your mouth Grimalkin. I won’t repeat myself.” He fell silent at my words and Meghan frowned at me. I turned forward, avoiding everyone’s gazes as we stopped at our destination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter already! I won't promise anything cuz I don't want to jinx it but I'm definitely excited to continue this story. I have some great ideas for upcoming chapters but I am always open to suggestion if you guys have any! As always, please comment. Love, your writer. :)

Chapter 10

*Meghan P.O.V.*

   Ellina, the perky redhead who answered the door and squealed at Lealine, was more than thrilled to host us until we could make our plea to the owner of the trod. The owner also apparently ran an extravagant nightclub in the human world and was only awake at night so we had to wait for his waking hours to ask for use of the trod. Which also, unfortunately, included having to go to this club to ask for permission. 

   “Look, if you want to get anywhere near Alric you’re going to have to dress like you belong at his club. That is absolutely not going to happen in those dirty commoner clothes!” Ellina chirped at me, tossing another short, glittery, nightmare onto the seat in her absolutely massive walk-in closet. I hated it all. All this ridiculously opulent stuff, her and Lealine acting like my brothers life wasn’t in the hands of whatever fey had stolen him. 

   “Well, as long as I look nice then won’t I fit in?” Ellina looked absolutely appalled and Lealine rolled her eyes.

   “You had to look more than nice for Elysium. Alric is fey nobility, if he so much as sees you in pants he won’t speak to you. He’ll speak to me because of my status but he won’t let you through the trod, even if you’re with me. Now pick a dress and put it on. We don’t have time for this and I want to get out of the human world.” Lealine snapped, shedding her armor and clothes in the middle of the dressing room. I blinked quickly and looked away to give her some semblance of privacy and pawed through the pile of dresses. The most modest of the pile was a pale teal skater style dress. The cheerleaders at school favored the style since it only flirted with the dress code but didn’t actually break it. Anyway, I supposed that one wouldn’t look terrible but I still hated having to wear it. I looked back over at Lealine and Ellina, who had also changed in the time it had taken me to pick a dress. 

   “Oh! You finally picked one!” Ellina flitted over to her shoe closet and started picking through all of her massive stilettos...crap. I didn’t think they’d make me wear any of those. A flash of gold caught my eye and I finally got a good look at what Lealine was wearing. My eyes widened, was there anything this girl didn’t look flawless in? The dress was a deep metallic gold, with the deepest neckline I’ve ever seen. There were small chains crossing over the exposed skin of her chest. The dress went down to about mid-thigh, but that didn’t mean much considering it was slit up both sides all the way to her hip. She bent down to examine the shoe choices and her ell off her back, exposing the completely open-back halter design of the dress. I suddenly felt like my modest dress was a bit too much fabric compared to her. Nonetheless, I slipped away into a dressing room and changed into the dress. I liked it, I decided. I certainly was glad I didn’t let Lealine influence me too much. I would have hated wearing something like that. I also appreciated Ellina’s offer of a shower before changing for the night, riding through the forest with Lealine hadn’t left me as clean as a dress like this required. I walked back to the closet, enjoying the feel of the soft carpet before I put on those ridiculous shoes. Lealine was gone when I returned, and Ellina filled the silence with mindless chatter about shoes. I picked a reasonably tall pair of black platforms and sat still while Ellina obsessed over my makeup and hair. 

   “I’m sure that’s enough Ellina.” I stopped her before she went too overboard with pins and curls and attacking my eyelashes with mascara. She looked annoyed but stopped when I asked. 

   “The Princess went to find the Winter Prince and Goodfellow and make sure their clothing choices were appropriate.” She smiled at me, obviously trying to be helpful, though I was a little annoyed she seemed so taken with Lealine. What Grim said about Puck and Ash fighting over her had left a bad impression behind. So many girls were cruel like that, leading along multiple guys and playing with them until she got bored and moved onto her next target. It had made me wonder if what she said on the ride was true, about her really intending to marry Puck, or if she had been just saying that to get sympathy and make me feel guilty about keeping them apart. I left Ellina at the vanity, so she could obsess over her own looks for a while and went in search of Puck. I trusted him and wanted to know the real story between those three. He was my best friend and I didn’t want her to screw him over like I suspected she might. I rounded a corner I thought would lead back to the living room but what was taking place there only cemented my fear of Lealine’s cruelty. Ash had her pressed against the wall, one hand on her hip and the other tangled in her hair, holding her mouth firmly to his as they kissed. She had both her arms around his neck, her own hands in his hair gripping so tight it had to be hurting him. As I watched in stunned silence, his hand left her hair and trailed down her back to the back of her thighs, lifting her easily so she could wrap her legs around his waist to bring them even closer together. A soft moan escaping their lip lock shocked me to action.

   “Hey! What the hell?!” Ash jerked back in surprise, dropping Lealine, she unfortunately landed on her feet. I had hoped he’s drop her on her ass, she deserved it. Her blissed out expression turned hateful as her eyes met mine. 

   “Thanks for the interruption half breed. Can we help you with something?” She snarled, hands on her hips as she addressed me. 

   “How could you?! You’re with Puck! Does he know you just wait til he’s not around to go make out with other guys?!”

   “Leave Goodfellow out of this, I beg you.” Ash rolled his eyes, not sound sorry in the least. He smirked at me. “Don’t act like you’re upset only because of Puck.” He winked and walked down the hallway and turned the opposite corner before I could respond. Lealine stalked toward me, her giant heels clicking sharply on the hardwood floor. She gripped my arm, nails digging harshly into my skin. 

   “Puck knows about Ash. I can’t say I’m proud of what has happened but I have feelings for both of them. I just have stronger feelings for Puck but I can’t bring myself to break things off with Ash.” She snarled and I squirmed as her nails dug in harder.

   “You can’t say you love Puck if you’re leading Ash on like this!” She glared and squeezed harder in outrage and I yelped in pain. 

   “You have no idea what I feel for them. Now back off.” She snapped. The pain in my arm got worse and I looked down where her nails were digging into my flesh. Though, what was digging into my arm weren’t nails by any means. The tips of her  fingers were opaque and black, sharp and slightly curved. Definitely not nails...Lealine had claws. I swallowed the fear that rose up in my throat at this girl, just as Ellina rounded the corner and smiled at us. She didn’t seem to notice the four small spots of blood on my arm from Lealine’s fear-inducing claws. Honestly, she was scary enough without weapons growing out of her fingers.

   “There you two are! The club opened for the night but Alric isn’t up yet. I figured we could wait for him at the club, the boys are ready to go when you two are!” She chirped, not reading the tension between me and my half sister. I looked at Lealine in fear but she flashed a bright grin at Ellina.

   “Perfect. Let’s not keep the boys waiting, right Meghan?” She turned the smile on me and I noticed the predatory look in her eyes, she was playing nice for Ellina. It was fake, and she wouldn’t hesitate to hurt me to keep the act up. I smiled, what I hoped was convincingly, back at Ellina.

   “Right. Let’s go.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Lealine P.O.V.*

  I loved the club’s atmosphere. It was full of energy and glamour from the humans there, they seemed to be mostly rich and upper-class humans. Most were dressed more like me than Meghan, perhaps she just didn’t like showing as much skin. Like it mattered to me. Meghan hadn’t said a word since our confrontation in Ellina’s hallway. I guessed she was waiting for a chance to get Puck alone and tell him all about what Ash and I had been doing. I was standing on one of the catwalks above the dancefloor, barely listening to Ellina chattering away about some sidhe or another caught in a love triangle. She thought I’d enjoy the drama, but it was too much like my situation with Ash and Puck. I idly glanced down at my fingers, remembering the blatant fear I’d seen on Meghan’s face when she realized I didn’t have regular fingernails. My nails/claws tended to extend when I was angry, much like cats I supposed. Now they were more retracted, just barely curving off the edge of my fingertips. It concerned me how troubled I was by the fact she was so terrified of me. I was supposed to be scary. I worked hard for my image. It had taken a while to build up after the attack, fey had treated me like a weak girl, nothing more than a child. I found myself rather upset that her opinion on me actually seemed to matter to me. What did it matter this half breed half sister was scared of me? I scoffed, annoyed at myself as a pair of cold arms wound their way around my waist. 

  “What has you so deep in thought, Princess?” Ash’s smooth voice reached my ears just as I felt the chill of his lips on my neck. “You didn’t even notice when I sent your pretty friend away.” 

  “Nothing of import to you is on my mind, I was distracting myself from Ellina’s gossip anyway. You left Meghan and Puck alone?” I couldn’t hide the blatant disdain in my voice. “She’s no doubt telling him about our hallway situation.” I felt his shoulders move in a shrug.

  “I suppose.” His voice held a tilt of mischief and I rolled my eyes, shoving him back from me.

  “Pathetic. You’re both so concerned with making each other jealous. You used to be friends, Ash!” I growled, furious. 

  “Used to be, Lea. You know that.” He snapped back, brushing off my shove easily.

  “It wasn’t his fault-”

  “Don’t start.” He growled, eyes dark in the low lights of the club. I reached forward and gently clasped his hand. “He took my love Lea. I vowed to take his.”

  “Please Ash. This has ruined our relationship for too long. You and I wouldn’t be happy in a marriage. We’re too similar. You never grieved properly for Ari-” He cut me off and slammed me back against the railing.

  “You know better than to speak her name in my presence.” I tensed at the menace in his voice and kept my eyes locked on his, though his hand poised at my throat was making me nervous. Damn, I was losing my edge…

  “You saved me from the exiles Ash, and I will forever be grateful. But soon enough the three of us won’t be able to stand being around each other. Oberon will give Puck my hand or he’ll make a deal with Mab and give it to you. Either way, if it’s not my choice I won’t be happy, and one of you will be furious nonetheless. I am not a prize to be won. Stop acting like I’m a trophy.” Ash’s expression softened. 

  “I’m sorry Lea, but I have grown to really care for you. I won’t give up on you.” His hand moved to cup the back of my head. “Not until you tell me that you don’t care for me. At all. Only then will I give you up.” 

  “Am I interrupting something?” A playful voice interrupted us and I saw Puck and Meghan standing a few steps away on the catwalk.

  “Are you ever not interrupting, Goodfellow?” Ash’s voice returned back to the cold and uncaring that it usually was. Puck didn’t reply to him and simply grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Ash.

  “Let’s go dance while we wait kitten.” I tried to ignore Meghan’s murderous glare at mine and Puck’s hands. I didn’t say anything and instead just followed Puck to the dancefloor. His arms wound around my waist amidst the whirling bodies around us and I rested my hands on his chest. “What’s on your mind?” I sighed and shook my head slightly.

  “This whole situation. It won’t end well for any of us, all three of us with just end up hating each other. I didn’t see it before. It only ends in despair.” Puck opened his mouth to protest but Grim materialized on my shoulder and hummed softly.

  “Sorry to interrupt, again. But Alric has made his appearance in the VIP section. We may want to hurry and ask our favor while he’s in a good mood. You know how drinking affects him.” Puck scowled.

  “Damn, he’s right. Let’s get a move on before he drinks himself stupid.” Puck muttered and I meandered my way off the dancefloor with Grim still on my shoulder while Puck followed. 

  “How much did you hear?” I asked Grim quietly, hoping at the very least he’d avoid the truth to spare my feelings but I should’ve known better.

  “Most of it. I fear you’re right. The path you three are on will bring only pain.” He said cryptically and lept to the floor, leading us toward where Meghan and Ash were waiting by the VIP velvet rope. The bouncer there was glaring at Ash as he tried to get in. 

  “No Winter scum allowed. Get back to where you belong Ice-boy.” He growled and I slipped in between them. 

  “Back off, he’s with me. Or should I tell your bosses that you’re messing with the Third Princess of Summer?” The bouncers eyes widened and he stumbled back, clutching at the clasp for the velvet rope. “Right this way Princess. I’ll take you to Alric myself.” 

  “You better.” I snapped and he let the 5 of us in, leading the way down a dark hallway. I tried not to notice how ominous that was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am really bad at updating this and I'm really sorry. If anyone's still reading this...wow you deserve an award. I won't promise anything because I don't want to get your hopes up if I become a terrible writer again. Anywho, I hope the remaining readers enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my best to get some more out for you in the upcoming days/weeks ish. No promises, like I said. Let me know if you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns about the chapter or the story as a whole. I love getting comments from you guys it really makes my day. So, until next time faithful readers!!


End file.
